kiss and make up
by RoseWalker
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are fighting again and Kyo leaves. It starts raining and Kyo hasn't come back leaving Yuki feeling a little worried. Please read and review my first fan fic please! YukixKyo more implied than anything though but does involve kissing!


Title: Kiss and Make Up

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Paring: Yuki/Kyo

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of Fruits Basket. As much as I wish I did as the characters are great. I get no profit apart from the joy of writing. Please don't sue me!

Notes: My first ever fan fic so please read and review. I need to know what you think. This is now an edited version as I tend to make a few mistakes!

Thanks: Thanks to DdraigCoch. Without you hun, I would never have started this. I blame you!!

Summary: Yuki and Kyo argue again and Kyo runs off. It starts to rain and Kyo doesn't come back leaving Yuki feeling guilty!

"Stupid Cat!"

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Stu…pid…cat." His purple eyes stared coolly at the orange haired fury standing across from him as he slowed the one phrase that really touched a nerve.

"That's it! You're dead!" The cat screamed. He ran at Yuki ready to hit him as hard as he could. Before Kyo could even touch him, Yuki's fist hit him squarely in the stomach. Kyo flew backwards almost as fast as he had run forwards and was thrown through the door. The door fell with Kyo. Shigure's voice floated from his study.

"I hope you'll be fixing that later." Kyo sat up rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Yuki stood, composed and silent with a slight smile. "What are you looking at rat boy?" Kyo screamed.

"You never learn do you?" He looked down at the cat lying amongst the remnants of the door. Kyo growled and stood.

"I'm not staying here anymore. I've had enough." He turned from Yuki and walked away from the house. Shigure walked out of his study.

"I really don't know what to do with him. I wish he would stop wrecking my house. What were you arguing about this time?" Yuki looked at the dog then quietly walked away. "Why does no one talk to me? How I wish sweet little Tohru was here." He sighed happily then walked back into his study.

Yuki looked out of his window. He was sitting on his bed watching the darkening clouds form overhead. It had been well over an hour since he and Kyo had fought. He had not even heard the cat since. Despite what he thought of Kyo, he was worried. He started to frown as a raindrop hit the window. Kyo hated rain. He never stayed out if he could help it, not even if Yuki was around. As a rule cats hate water and Kyo was no exception. Where was the stupid cat? He found himself thinking about it again. He couldn't stand it any longer. He felt a little guilty that it was because of him that Kyo was nowhere to be seen. He left his room. He would search for the cat just to ease his conscience. He went back downstairs.

As he went past Shigure's study, he could hear the dog talking on the phone. It sounded like he was talking to Ayame. Yuki cringed. His brother, Ayame, the snake of the zodiac, a thorn in Yuki's side. If it wasn't Kyo after him, it was Ayame fawning over himself and trying to get Yuki to sing his praise. To say the rat was not impressed would be an under statement. He walked past the study as quietly as possible.

He shut the door quietly behind him. As he looked at the rain he realised he'd forgotten to pick up an umbrella. There was no way he could go back indoors to get one and he had to look for the cat. He had no choice but to walk out into the rain. His next problem was to actually find Kyo. Where would the stupid cat be? After a few moments thought, Yuki decided there was only one place. He walked out into the rain.

Kyo had fallen asleep in the sun and hadn't woken until the rain had started to fall. He was a cat he reasoned; of course he would fall asleep in the sun. He had lain back against the tree looking across to Yuki's vegetable patch. It was full of fruit and vegetables; particularly leeks. Kyo had stuck his tongue out at them. Leeks were disgusting. What was that damn Yuki thinking by planting the ruddy things anyway? However the strawberries did look tempting but he had resisted the urge to eat some after what happened last time he helped himself, even if it was for Tohru. He had fallen asleep thinking of strawberries, stretched out beneath the tree. In his haste to get away he hadn't even put shoes on. The sun had gently warmed his feet and it was the feel of the raindrops on his toes that had woken him from a very odd dream, of Yuki worshiping him like a king and licking his toes. He sat up suddenly. Yuk! What was his mind doing thinking like that, although Yuki worshiping him wasn't such a bad idea! He pulled his feet in, out of the rain. Damn rain! The tree gave enough cover that the rain didn't fall through, apart from an occasional drip. He watched as a curtain of water fell heavily almost like a waterfall. Oh well, he wasn't going to go anywhere fast. His mind wandered to the thought of Yuki bowing at his feet. He would worship the ground he walked upon. King Kyo and his pet rat, Yuki. Yuki would do anything he told him to do. Kyo would be all-powerful. He was smirking at his thoughts when said rat, materialised out of the rain. Kyo sat bolt upright.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo cried.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Yuki replied. "I came looking for you."

"I came here to rest. No, I didn't touch your damn strawberries…you came…looking for me…why?" Yuki looked at him almost guiltily.

"I felt bad about you walking out and then it started raining…I know you don't like rain." Kyo was almost speechless as he looked at Yuki. He was drenched through. The rain had fallen hard as soon as he'd walked away from the house and had completely soaked him through. His hair stuck to his face and his clothes clung to his body revealing the gentle muscles beneath. Kyo caught himself as he realised he was looking at Yuki. Yuki gave a slight smile. The cat was uncomfortable, good.

"You look like a drowned rat." Kyo said jokingly trying to hide his shock.

"Thank you I'm sure." Yuki undid his top and peeled it away. He slowly wrung it out. His muscles flexed gently beneath his skin. Kyo was surprised to find himself staring. Yuki didn't notice. He jumped when he felt a cool hand run across his shoulders. "Kyo?" He turned to look at the cat. He had an odd look in his eyes. It looked like the red-head had frozen to the spot, shocked at what he had just done. Yuki moved close to him. "Kyo?" He asked again, his purple eyes meeting the cats. This time Kyo was speechless. He struggled for words but couldn't get them out. Yuki gently held his chin. "You know despite everything, I do care for you Kyo." The cat didn't move. Yuki gently kissed him on the lips then pulled back to wait for a reaction. What he got was not what he expected. He waited for Kyo to try and punch him, or yell at him, some normal stupid cat thing; instead Kyo looked at him then grabbed the back of his head.

"Now you've done it, you damn rat!" He growled before kissing Yuki hard, his other hand wandered across the rat's back. When they broke apart they were gasping heavily. Yuki smiled as he saw Kyo blush. Kyo murmured, "Look the rain's stopped. We better get back." Yuki put his shirt back on.

"You don't have to be so nervous." Yuki told Kyo warmly. He kissed the cat on the cheek then led the way back to the house. Kyo shrugged his shoulders and followed.

"We've got to act normal." Kyo said matter of factly. "I don't want the dog to know." Yuki smirked,

"But of course…stupid cat."

"Don't call me stupid!" They entered the house shouting, well Kyo did.

"But what can I call you, dumb perhaps?"

"Hey!" Shigure walked out of his study.

"Do you two ever stop fighting? How I wish little Tohru was here, you fight less around her." The two boys stared coldly at the dog.

"Shut up!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Why can't you two just kiss and make up?" He looked at the boys and quickly decided to move away. "Ok, I'm going now." He slid back into his study once more to get back to his work. Yuki looked at Kyo and smiled. Kyo held Yuki's hand in a quick squeeze.

"Kagura's not going to like this, is she?" Yuki murmured

"Who cares about the boar, when I've got you?" Kyo whispered back. "Come on let's kiss and make up some more. For once I'll listen to the dog." They quietly walked past the study and went upstairs.


End file.
